esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 17
, San Marino |presenters = |executive = Mireia Unai |host = |opening = Francesca Michielin performing "L'amore Esiste" |interval = |map year = 17 |entries = 42 |debut = None |return = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Fear Nothing" |nex = 18 |pre = 16 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 17, also known as ESCT #17, was the seventeenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the Teatro Nuovo in the city of San Marino, San Marino Francesca Michielin reached the highest place for San Marino bringing the gold prize with the song "L'amore Esiste" with a total of 192 points. Forty-two countries participated in the seventeenth edition, with a six countries decrease due to the serious economical crisis which was affecting Europe. Many countries were about to withdraw but in the end they were able to participate. No country made its return, meanwhile six countries withdrew from the contest due to economical reasons or poor results from previous editions, they were Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Morocco and Turkey. This edition, the Wildcard Ticket won't continue as in the previous editions which the eleventh placed countries from each semifinal would compete to get a place for the Grand Final. Selah Sue from Belgium was the seventeenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Fear Nothing with a total of 198 points. Russia finished in second place, with Norway finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the seventeeth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo has a big digital ball which is justified with the slogan Growing Up Together because of the number of participants record which was broken last edition. Everything is evolving even if the host country is small of size but not in heart and enthusiasm. Participants Forty-two countries participated in the seventeenth edition, with a six countries decrease due to the serious economical crisis which was affecting Europe. Many countries were about to withdraw but in the end they were able to participate. No country made its return, meanwhile six countries withdrew from the contest due to economical reasons of poor results from previous editions, they were Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Morocco and Turkey. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : None returning countries. 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # # # # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged